


Playing house

by YayaSamuko



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Rena-sensei got another idea to help everyone. In hope this will not turn into a catastrophe. (might contain slight spoiler for Shirayuki no Kishi)
Relationships: Azumi Risa/Ayase Miya, Houraisen Runa/Suminoe Takako, Kawamura Reo/Sawaguchi Mai, Kitajima Sara/Kitajima Kaede, Oda Nanami/Matsubara Yuuna, Shinozaki Rikka/Shirakawa Sayuki, Shitogi Eris/Kirishima Shizuku
Kudos: 2





	Playing house

“Let's play house!”

When Rena-sensei came for a visit, no one expected her to say something like that. Of course, everyone was surprised, first but the sudden visit and also because her request came from nowhere. Even the questionably most calm Matsubara Yuuna was confused.

“Come again?” Reo paused her snacking as to look at the woman. “Just to warn you that if it's another stupid thing like what we did at the island that other day, I am not doing it.” She commented, pointing out the blonde woman's plan from few months prior where she had everyone confess to each others as to help Rikka and Sayuki.

“First of all,” Kaede cleared her throat as she decided that someone needed to play the straight man (not as if any of them were straight), “could you please explain from the beginning?”

It was one of the rare day where both Sara and her didn't have work so they usually helped with the Best Couple council. However, that day, they didn't have that many things to prepare and instead got a surprise visit from St Michael's “Perfect diva”.

Of course, Runa and Takako were also present and so were Shizuku and Eris. No need to mention the youngest member was very excited from her older sister's idea.

“Well... You all had to deal with stressful situations lately so I thought you all need to relax a little and what better way to do so but to play a game.” The former teacher explained, waving a finger as to emphasis her point. “It will also help your teamwork a lot and who know; maybe deepen the friendship between these who rarely spoke with each others.”

Risa thought about these words and eyed at her girlfriend who was peacefully drinking tea and not paying any attention to the other Best Couple members. “Maybe it could be fun...” She muttered. “Miya, how about you?”

The raven-haired girl placed her teacup on the table and gave a smile “I don't mind. It could become fun.”

A shiver ran through the other girl's spine at these words. “I kinda have a bad feeling about this.” She then turned to the other couples as to ask what they thought.

“I think that would be nice.” The president nodded as she thought about it. “As Rena sensei said, we have been through lot of stressful situations with all the events and deadlines we had to deal with so that would be fun. Plus, we all know that Rena-sensei wouldn't do anything harmful to us.”

“If Onee-... I mean Yuuna-sama says so then I also agree.” her girfriend – Oda Nanami, smiled happily.

“Just so you know I have no intention to play.” Reo childishly commented, earning a chop from her girfriend.

“We will be glad to take part in as well.” Mai grinned as as patted her short lover's head. “What about you guys?” She turned to the couple sitting across her.

“I am not really sure...” Kaede awkwardly thought about it as she had a bad feeling.

“Let's do it, Kaede-chan!” Her cousin and lover was as usuall, very cheerful and hyped about the idea though. “For this once only, Sara will allow Kaede-chan to act cool just like a prince.”

“S-Sara...”

“In that case.” Sayuki smiled at that comment and also decided to give her opinion. “If it's okay with Rikka-san, we would like to take part in.” She turned to her girfriend and waved a very innocent smile. “What do you think, Rikka-san?”

“I-I...” the other girl paused. It seemed like everyone else has pretty much agreed as she still need to thank the others properly for their help. “I think it is good once in a while.”

“Yay! So, who will be playing which role?” Eris seemed to be very hyped to play the game. “Reo for sure shall play the little spoiled baby.”

“What the...?!” the mentioned girl glarred dagger at the older girl. “Eris!!! You're making fun of me again.”

“Now now...” Shizuku tried to calm the two who seemed ready to get into another argument. “That “playing house” doesn't sound harmful or anything so I don't see a reason to not play. If everyone is fine with it, I would gladly take part in.”

“Of course, sensei is going to be the younger child.” the youngest member happily claimed, linking arm with her older lover.

“Wait a minute... Runa... don't decide things like that.” Takako tried to scowld but everyone knew how much of a bottom she was.

Rena happily smiled. “Well then,” she clapped her hands, “with that decided, let's get on with the roles.”

[-x-x-x-]

**Roles:**

_Yuuna – Mom 1_

_Nanami – Mom 2_

_Sara – Aunt 1_

_Kaede – Aunt 2_

_Reo – Youngest sister (YuuNami's baby)_

_Mai – Oldest sister (YuuNami's daughter)_

_Shizuku – Younger cousin (SaraKaede's daughter)_

_Eris – Older cousin (SaraKaede's daughter)_

_Takako – Neighboor's child (Runa's daughter)_

_Runa – Neighboor_

_Risa – Grandma 1_

_Miya – Grandma 2_

_Rikka – Middle cousin (SaraKaede's daughter)_

_Sayuki – Middle sister (YuuNami's daughter)_

[-x-x-x-]

“I'm home!” Yuuna happily said as she stepped into the house.

Rena has prepared a special appartment for them to play. Of course, the teacher was not part of the game as she has placed several video recorder devices all around the house to film everything and was enjoying the spectacle on an extremely large TV.

“Welcome home, darling.” Nanami came to welcome her beloved one by the door. Her face displayed a small blush as she was a little surprised at how their role were choosen. However, she was happy to be able to pretent to be married like this. _“I wish that someday, Onee-sama and I will really get married to each others. For that, I need to do my best.”_

“Welcome home, Mom!” Mai followed as she walked to great her _mother._ She was wearing a school uniform composed of a white sailor uniform and a black skirt, probably just arriving from school. “You managed to get home early today.” She smiled happily.

“Yes. We were done with the extra work all thanks to Kaede-san's good decisions. I am so glad.”

Of course, there was no script nor accurate information about each other's roles and everyone just needed to improvise. It was a good way to improve their teamwork and have fun.

“You must be tired. Would you like to take a bath first?” The wife proposed and received a nod as response. “Then I will be preparing dinner in the meantime.”

“I will help in that case.” the older daughter happily said as she followed Nanami to the kitchen while Yuuna walked to the bathroom. The appartment was very large so even for the two girls who were slowly getting used to these kind of things, they still felt unsure. “What shall we do for dinner, Mommy?”

Nanami jumped, surprised at her senior calling her like that. She might need some more time before getting used to this game but netherthless tried her best. “Is there anything special you want to eat, M-Mai... chan...?”

“Me? Maybe something balanced. I also want to help for Reo's sake.”

“Wait one minute, Mai!” Said girl who was sitting on the sofa by the living room near the kitchen angrily turned to the other girl. The dinning room, kitchen and living room were set in a same room but separated by several counters. The house was so clean and looked so extravagent that Nanami and Mai felt at unease. The same couldn't be said with Reo who was feeling at home, dressed in a cute frilly lolita dress, a big ribbon on her head to hold her hair in a ponytail.

“Reo; how are you calling your older sister?!” Mai sighed as her girfriend still showed resistance against the idea of playing. “Anyway, be a good girl and just play with your toys while I help Mommy with the dinner. We will call you when it's ready. If you are a good girl, you might get some ice cream for dessert.”

“Ice cream...” the short girl's eyes sparked at these words. “F-fine! I guess I could play along...” she said these words and hugged a teddy bear while looking at a childish emission on the TV.

Nanami chuckled. “Mai...chan is so mature...” She really needed some time as to get used to this.

“I like taking care of Reo.” the girl happily smiled as she started cutting some vegetables. Even though she was supposed to be a better cook, she left the lead to her _mother_ this time. “I would like to help as much as I could. Mommy and Mom could be busy sometimes so even if it's just taking care of Reo, I feel useful and it makes me happy.”

The pinkette smiled at these words as she paused her current activity and patted the other girl's head. “You are such a good girl, Mai-chan.”

“Thanks Mommy~”

As Reo just continued to watch the TV, their other sister stepped into the room. She was dressed in a green sleeveless dress, somehow ressembling the one Nanami was wearing. “Could I help as well?”

“Ah; Sayuki-chan.” Nanami turned to the newcomer and smiled happily. “Of course! I think it's nice to be able to cook together once in a while.”

“Thank you, Mother!”

No need to mention the supposed mother almost fainted at being called like that. And with that, the three of them resument the preparation, exchanging chuckles and laughers once in a while. As time went on, Reo felt left aside and grew bored of the TV. She stood up and walked toward the dinning area. “I-I guess I could assist by watching you.”

“Don't you just mean that you felt lonely?” Mai teased.

“I-it's not like that!”

Nanami and Sayuki chuckled. “Reo-chan is not very honest.” the older pinkette commented. To be honest, it didn't feel that weird to add _chan_ to Reo's name even though she was theorically the oldest of the ones in the room. Also, Nanami wanted to at least, even once, call her like that.

“Geez!” The shorter girl took a seat around the large table and hugged her teddy bear. “Mama is a meanie...”

“Awww!” Nanami almost had a heart attack at how she was called, especially adding the meek look on the other girl as she said that.

“Such a dangerous girl...” Mai gulped audibly at her _sister's_ cuteness and gave a thumb up before resuming her task.

As they continued on, Sayuki approached her _older sister_ with a bowl in hand. “Could you help a little with this, Onee-sama?”

Said girl needed few seconds before her brain could work properly again. “S-sure, Sayuki-chan...”

Then after getting helped by the older girl, she approached Nanami. “Mother, should I just boil this now or grill the seasoning first?”

“...”

“...”

“Ah! Yes!” Panicking, the slightly taller girl tried to answer but instead just confused the younger girl.

“Are you feeling all right, Mother?” The younger pinkette displayed a concerned look on her face. “Youre face is rather red. Did you perhaps catch a cold? Maybe you should rest a little as Onee-sama and I take care of the rest.”

“Now that you say it.” Mai added, “Mommy, maybe you need to sit down a little. You already did lot of things today. Plus, I love cooking.”

“I-I'm fine.” Nanami panicked further. It seemed as the two other girls already got used to their role. _“I need to get myself together as well.”_ with a deep sigh and breathing, she smiled happily. “I am totally fine. I am just happy that the three of us could cook together like this. Yuuna darling is doing her best at work so being able to cook something for her is a privilege.”

“Mother...” the concerned look on Sayuki's face disappeared, giving place to a smile. “I am also glad in that case to be able to cook for Mom. Also, as Onee-sama said, this could help for Reo-chan's sake as well.”

“What about me?” the mentioned girl frowned her eyebrows as her name was being used in the conversation.

“What Sayuki-chan meant is that if we cook together, we could exchange knowledge and help find the perfectly balanced regime we could do.” Mai explained. “As a baby girl, you need to get lot of care, especially with meals and dinners.”

Yuuna chuckled as she stepped into the room as well, already dressed in a purple house dress. “Or does she perhaps still want more milk.”

Nanami's and Reo's face went deep red at that comment. “Mukiiiiii! What are you saying, Mom?”

“Hehe.” The blonde just chuckled as she took a seat beside Reo. “Cooking together, huh? I can't wait to taste what you prepared.”

“I just hope whatever we are preparing would be fine by your taste, Mom.” Sayuki smiled as she placed a pot of the gaz and turned it on.

“I am sure it will be delicious.” Yuuna happily said as she lifted the other blonde and placed the small girl on her lap. Despide the protest, she still hugged Reo, who decided to give up after few seconds and let her _mom_ spoil her. “After all, it is the collaboration between my precious wife and precious daughters.”

“Awwwwww!” Nanami fainted.

“Oh my ghost!” Mai panicked. “Mommmmmyyyyyyy!!!”

[-x-x-x-]

“It is indeed very delicious.” Kaede happily said as she enjoyed the meal her wife has prepared.

The five of them were enjoying their dinner that Sara and Shizuku has prepared and making small talk. Their _home_ was located in another wing of the large appartment from where the others were. Compared to Nanami and co., they got used to their role faster.

“I am so glad that you are enjoying the rice, Mother.” the _youngest sister_ said happily as she also resumed her eating. She was, as usual, wearing a kimono while the _oldest sister_ was wearing a strapless dress, her platinum blonde hair attached in a ponytail. “Mom and I did our best.”

“Though it was more Shizuku-chan doing most things and me helping...” Sara chuckled.

“Geez! Sara, you silly.” The wife chuckled, remembering how bad Sara was in the kitchen. However, she was slowly starting to learn how to cook properly lately. Her cooking wasn't a five stars menu but for Kaede, it was the best food in the world.

Rikka just quietly enjoyed her lunch before finally deciding to speak again. “It is indeed very delicious, Shizuku-chan.” She was used to living alone lately so being able to play like this reminded her of home... or even better. _“I wonder how living together with Sayuki-san could feel like? Would she be welcoming me and invite me for a bath while coming home from work? Or...”_

Eris chuckled while looking at the younger girl. “Rikka is thinking of Sayuki again~”

“E...ehhhh...”

“I can read it in your face.” The blonde insisted. And it was true. As Risa once mentioned about Rikka being like an open book, everyone could easily guess what the younger girl was thinking from time to time.

“G-geez... Eris-Nee...”

Kaede just chuckled at the spectacle. “It's so nice to see that our daughters are getting along well.”

However, Sara was just making a stern look. “It's too early for Rikka-chan to have a girlfriend. I will not let anyone take my precious daughter.”

“Why play the protective parent now?” The brown-haired girl sweated at Sara's choise of character.

Talking about said model, she was wearing a house dress. According to the small background they set, it seemed that Kaede and Yuuna was coworkers. It was not clear what kind of company thought. As for Sara, she was working as a Manager for an idol group. Nanami was a housewife and the daughters were all good friends.

“Haha. I just kinda...” The model chuckled.

“Silly Sara.”

Eris chuckled while looking at the couple's flirting. “Say, Shizuku; can we sleep together tonight?”

“E-Eris...?”

“I mean I think I am going to have a nightmare so I need to hug my precious little sister so I could fall asleep.” She claimed.

“G-geez...” a small blush appeared on Shizuku's cheeks. “You are such a baby, Onee-sama.”

Rikka just chuckled. “You two sure get along well.”

“Of course we do!” The blonde happily claimed, hugging the _youngest sister._

“Maybe you should invite Onee-chan as well someday, Shizuku-chan.” Rikka happily said, getting full into the character of the middle daughter.

“Maybe someday~” Eris playfully said, not letting go of the other girl. “However, I will not give Shizuku to anyone.”

“Haha.” The younger girl just chuckled awkwardly.

[-x-x-x-]

“Do you understand it now, Takako?” Runa questioned the woman who had a notebook placed in front of her. The two of them were in the living room of another side of the apartment.

“I really can't do it...” the teacher who was forced into a school uniform composed of a blue-and-white sailor uniform sighed.

“Ara.” The _mother_ who was wearing a suit chuckled. “Bad girl, Takako~ You know that bad girls need to be punished.”

“I-I mean I really can't do this. It is impossible for me to play this role.”

“...”

“...”

The blonde girl sighed. “You are too tense, Takako. You need to relax a little.”

“Runa...”

Said girl's eyebrow twitched as she stood up in front of _her daughter_. “How are you acting like that with your Mother? You really need a good punishment.”

Takako wanted to counter but then they had this conversation about ten times since the start of the game and even she had her limit. _“Might as well give up and accept it, huh?”_ With another sigh, she placed both hands in front of her mouth and acted like a child. “I am sorry Mommy. I will do my best from now on.”

Runa's eyes went wide from surprised but she managed to recover fast. “Good girl~” She grinned happily. “As a recompense, I will breastfeed you properly later.”

“Wait! I'm not that young.” Takako broke out of character for a second before switching back to play the daughter. “I mean... I think I am old enough by now. Don't you think, Mommy?”

“No. You are still a baby. A very clumsy one.” Runa roasted what was supposed to be her former teacher who was now the most humiliated human being on earth. “I need to pay tons of attention to you.”

“Buuuutttt....”

“No buts. Only butts.” The blonde grinned. “What happened to the good girl from earlier?”

The ginger paused a moment, deciding if it was fine to just play along and in the end, just accepted her face. “A-as you wish, Mommy.” She mentally sighed. _“Senpai, I really hope you will keep all of this to yourself. If anyone ever knows about this, I will commit suppuku.”_

[-x-x-x-]

At the other side of the appartment, for Risa and Miya's case, nothing has really changed from usual as they were just drinking tea.

“It's delicious.”

The pinkette thought a moment. “M-Miya... I was thinking maybe we should pay our daughters a little visit...”

Said girl placed her teacup on the table. “I think they are old enough though.”

“I wasn't talking about that.” Risa explained. “I was thinking it could be nice to pass by and ask them how Reo-chan is going? That girl is so spoiled I sometimes worry.”

“You do make a point.” Miya nodded. “I might also need to check on Rikka from time to time to ensure her relationship with Sayuki is progressing well. I don't want her to be Risa Grandma's baby girl forever.” behind her words were still hint of jealousy left from the incident from few months prior _(ref: Sono Hanabira – Shirayuki no Kishi)._

They have decided that Risa and Miya were the parents of Nanami and Sarah so that makes it most of them were related by blood.

Risa chuckled as she grabbed her teacup. _“I guess this kind of play is nice from time to time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did a marathon for Sono Hanabira (both games and drama audio) and found lot of interesting idea. One day, I was like “what if the girls tried to roleplay” and this idea was born. For now, this will remain a one-shot though.


End file.
